


Bound in these Chains

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 100% smut in which Zelda and Ganondorf are married, and Zelda decides to pleasure her husband in a fashion that involves chains. Ganondorf is unaware of said plans until he finds himself all wrapped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in these Chains

Ganondorf looked around as he entered his private chambers, the door slamming behind him as he grumbled under his breath. Zelda stood up from where she had been sitting and reading her correspondence before the fire, coming over to smile up at him, before she frowned slightly.

“Is there something the matter?” She inquired. “How did the meeting go?”

“Eh.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Just Hylian’s being _bloody annoying_ Hylian’s. Is it too much to ask that I sit through one piddling meeting without wanting to launch one stupid old man out a window!?”

The Queen of Hyrule smiled lightly and took his hand, rubbing soothing circles on his palm. “You’re tense.” She said calmly, used to these outbursts by now. “Come and relax with me.”

Ganondorf scoffed. “I don’t need to relax.” He then muttered a few choice insults towards a certain Hylian advisor under his breath.

Zelda snickered lightly to herself. “No? Well, maybe if you don’t need to relax, I can cheer you up instead. You’re no fun when you’re mopey.”

Half of him wanted to object to the slight, and the rest of him wanted to know just how Zelda planned to do that. “…What did you have in mind?” He asked.

Leaning a bit more firmly into him, Zelda smiled and raised her arms, beckoning him down to her. Ganondorf chuckled and leaned down to match her height, and accepted her kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soft lips parted as her tongue twined with his, and Ganondorf felt a bolt of satisfaction dart through his body; yes, this was an excellent way to wind down after spending an entire afternoon with the infuriating old men of Hyrule’s court. He slid his hands down to her rump, smirking against her mouth at her small squeak, then deepened the kiss as he lifted her, easing the strain of bending over for such a prolonged period of time, and pinning his Queen to the wall with his hips.

To his surprise and dismay, Zelda pulled back and shook her head. “No, Ganondorf.” She said, smiling as she registered his disappointment. She pulled herself closer, and he grinned at the feel of her breasts pushing into his chest, even through their clothes. “Not here. Carry me to bed.” She commanded. With a grin at his incredulously raised but uncomplaining brow, Zelda elaborated.

“I said I had to cheer you up, did I not?” The Queen traced a finger over his lips, pulling away with a gasp when he playfully bit at her. “I think you know by know I take my duty very seriously.”

Ganondorf grinned as her words sank in. Well, he wasn’t going to object. He’d take Zelda anywhere he could get her. “Very well, my Queen.” He said, hoisting her higher in his arms so he could score his fangs down the smooth skin of her neck, relishing her gasp as he turned and pushed through the door into his bedchamber, lying her down on the bed. He followed her, nipping at her throat and letting his fingers drift down to her breasts, but was left disappointed when she sat up and pulled away from him.

Zelda shook her head, and Ganondorf stared in confusion. She was sending very mixed signals today.

“Not now, my love.” she said, lifting a hand to his jaw. He frowned in confusion.

Zelda sat forwards, an excited gleam in her eye. “Today, I’m in charge.” She explained.

Ganondorf stifled his snicker and raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yes.” She said firmly. “Now, please remove your clothing, and lie down.”

He obeyed her with a grin, wondering exactly where she was going with this. Once his skin was bare and he lay on his back, his hand drifted down towards his half hard cock. Before he could get there, however, Zelda seized his hand and brought it up to rest besides his head.

Before he could ask, she shook her head with a grin.

“Oh no you don’t.” Zelda let her gaze wander across his bare chest with a decidedly evil grin. “I’m in charge, remember?”

Snickering slightly, Ganondorf remained where he was, nodding in acquiescence. “Very well.” He said, and Zelda released him, satisfied. She began undressing herself then, and despite the fact that he would rather have liked to help, he couldn’t deny it was really quite enjoyable to lie there with a beautiful woman baring her body at his side. To his extreme disappointment, however, Zelda stopped at her chemise, leaving the sheer material to cover her form, and though the garment was fine enough that he could make out the contours of her body beneath it, it wasn’t the same as having her completely nude.

Evidently, she noticed, for she grinned and touched his cheek. “All in good time, Gan. All in good time.”

 _Aha. The nickname._ That meant she was in a very good mood. His anticipation of what she was planning increasing, Ganondorf waited eagerly for her next move. He didn’t have long to wait. Zelda kissed him, lightly at first, then deepened the kiss as her hand began to rub soft circles on his chest. He knew from experience that her soft touch was incredibly arousing, so he relaxed further into the cushions, waiting for her to take care of things, as she so evidently wanted to. By this time, Zelda’s lips had left his, and she had ducked under his jaw, laving and nipping at certain sensitive spots, making his breath hiss between his teeth. Her hand not stopping the circles on his chest, Zelda pulled away from his throat, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Gan.” She began, her voice quite throaty and husky. “Would you object if we tried something new?”

_New? I have to admit, I like the sound of that._

“What kind of thing?” He asked, though, really, he knew he was already going to accept. What kind of man would he be if he were to stop her from exploring her adventurous side in bed? He couldn’t help his wide grin.

“Well.” Zelda’s tongue traced the shell of his ear. “It’s a surprise, really, but I think you’ll like it.” Her hand had reached his abdomen at last, and he was just aching for her to cross that last expanse of flesh and take hold of his poor neglected cock.

Ganondorf groaned in approval as her fingers dipped into the v that led to his groin and skimmed along it. “How could I say no to that?”

Zelda giggled, and made a motion with her hand. The familiar golden motes of her magic zipped around them both, and too late, he realised what she’d done. Manacles of golden light encircled his wrists and ankles, shackling him to the bed. Panic shot through him, familiar panic as the echo of such restraints used against him in past lives reared their heads inside his mind. Ganondorf jerked viciously against the chains to no end; he was trussed up more securely than a cucco for roasting. He knew from the experience of his past lives that these kind of chains were very hard to break.

“Zelda.” He bit out, hating everything in the world as a note of nervousness escaped him. “What are you doing?”

She looked a trifle anxious. “Just relax.”

“RELEASE ME AT ONCE!” He bellowed, anger and panic overriding good sense, casting a furious eye about the room. So. This was her plan. Over four years and three children, Zelda had manipulated him perfectly, and now was her chosen time to strike. Would she land the killing blow herself? Or had she hired an assassin, lurking in the shadows? No wonder she hadn’t taken her chemise off. She was preserving her modesty for the others in the room. No such luck for him, he thought bitterly. What an undignified way to die, chained nude to the bed amongst the evidence of his broken dreams.

Zelda touched his cheek, and Ganondorf pulled back, glaring at her. “Well?” He snapped. “Get on with it. Put me out of my misery.”

She frowned slightly, looking confused. He felt utterly wretched as he watched her lovely face. He’d thought she loved him. He’d loved her, and now he’d pay the price for that folly. Well. Never again, he promised himself grimly. In his next life, he’d slay her on sight.

“Your misery?” She asked, and smiled slightly. “Gan, just what is it you think I’m going to do to you?”

It was at that moment Ganondorf realised that her hand still traced over his abdomen, thoroughly confusing his cock. Her soft touch drifted lower down, and he gritted his teeth.

“Get on with it, woman. Kill me.” He growled. “I never thought I’d die in such a way, but if I must…”

Zelda surprised him when she tipped back her head and laughed, never ceasing her movements for a moment.

“Kill you?” She choked out. “You ridiculous creature, I’m not going to kill you.” Composing herself, the Queen leaned down to brush her lips over his cheek, ignoring him as he turned away from her, yanking the chains fruitlessly once more.

“Foolish man.” She murmured. “If I were going to kill you, I hope I’d at least allow you the dignity of some pants.”

Ganondorf pursed his lips as he considered her words, tugging the chains again. “But if this isn’t a plot, a way to get me with my guard down… what in the name of the goddess are you doing?” He still didn’t trust her words, not entirely.

Zelda giggled. “You have a tendency to want to be in control of things, Gan. You know that. Now, I’m going to pleasure you, and you’re going to have no choice but to take it.”

Well. That didn’t sound quite as bad, he allowed. Still, he couldn’t help but regard her warily.

At that moment, her hand, which had been stroking the patch of skin just above his crotch, wrapped firmly around his hard length. Ganondorf tensed at her touch, grunting slightly as Zelda began to stroke him with steady, even movements. The longer she spent there, the more he felt conflicted. On the one hand, he refused to lower his guard, in case this was the mother of all diversion tactics, but on the other… It was hard to be suspicious with such a skilful hand wrapped around his cock.

Zelda regarded the bound Gerudo beneath her with no small amount of amusement. It was just like him, she thought to herself, to instantly assume the worst. Well, now she was determined to leave him with no choice but to give into her. She could feel the tension of his body, and she grinned at him as she released his hard length. She could feel his gaze boring into her as she rocked up on her knees and took hold of the hem of her chemise, peeling it slowly up and off her body, sighing as the cool air hit her naked form. Dropping the material to the floor, Zelda grinned at her suspicious husband as he stared greedily at her despite himself, and then she trailed her hands up her abdomen, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, smiling as his intake of breath hit her ears.

Zelda settled herself between his immobile legs then, tracing one finger along one of the veins that pulsed along his engorged length. Pulling her vial of oil closer, Zelda smiled wickedly at Ganondorf as she poured some into her hands, ensuring her fingers were thoroughly drenched, before she took hold of his cock once more. Enjoying the hiss that escaped through clenched Gerudo teeth, she devoted the next few minutes to long, slow exploration of his shaft, coating the entirety of his length in warm slippery oil, stroking his heavy sack with the kind of touch she knew he preferred.

After no small amount of time, when Ganondorf’s body had released most of his tension, and he did not trouble to bite back his groans, Zelda leaned down to swirl her tongue around the bulbous head of his erection, smiling to herself at the noise he made. She settled into a rhythm of long, slow licks interspersed with steady strokes of her hand, and soon had Ganondorf attempting to lift his hips in the hopes of her taking him further into her mouth. Well. After his panic before, Zelda figured the least she could do was oblige him.

Ganondorf moaned and pulled once more on his chains as she sucked him slowly, taking him into the warm cavern of her mouth then pulling back, taking him a little deeper with each rotation. Despite what she often wanted, he was simply too large for her to take, and she could only ever really swallow half of his massive length, though this time, Zelda was determined to take as much as she possibly could. She wanted this to be as good as she could make it for him. His hips met her rhythm now, pulsing upwards each time she took him into her mouth. She would have grinned if she could, her hand slipping down to stroke his balls, playing with them in just the right way to make him moan. There. She slipped his cock from her mouth and circled it with her hand instead, rolling her thumb over the leaking tip, and after a moments thought, leaned over to swipe her tongue across him and hummed in delight; he tasted good.

Now, however, it was time for phase two.

Ganondorf watched Zelda as she poured more oil onto her fingers, heart hammering in his chest from her ministrations. He pulled on the chains once more, for now the panic had faded, he was desperate for his release, and ached to sink his hands into her hair and guide her movements. It was true that he was rather enjoying this, though he didn’t really want to admit it to himself, but he had to; as much as he desired to be in control, having Zelda run the show was not overly terrible after all. Being unable to touch her in return was torture; torture of the most exquisite kind, but torture nonetheless.

He knitted his brows at the look on her face; Zelda looked quite devious as she lowered her mouth back to his erection, making him groan. In the next moment, he jumped, stiffened and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Zelda’s hand had slipped to a place it had never been before. Ganondorf swallowed nervously as she stroked his entrance; the most private place on his body, with a soft touch. It felt… not unpleasant, he hated to admit.

“Zelda…” He cleared his throat, hating the breathiness of his voice. “What are you _doing?_ ”

She took her mouth from him, which was a damned shame. “Now you see why I needed the chains?” She asked, sounding amused and decidedly pleased with herself. “What are the odds of you letting me do this otherwise?”

 _Damn_. “I suppose…” He stiffened and cut himself off. _Inside_. Her fingers were _inside_ him.

“Zelda...” Ganondorf panted, his hips arching involuntarily from the bed as she stroked his cock firmly, her exploratory fingers wiggling in a not unpleasant fashion. “This is backwards.”

Her giggle was all the reply his statement got before her skilful tongue lowered once more to the tip of his shaft. He groaned as her fingers made their way deeper inside.

Zelda hummed as she took him further into her mouth, earning herself another deep groan as his hips strained towards her; whether he was trying to get deeper or escape her questing fingers was a question that went unanswered. Unbeknownst to the Gerudo King, she got a good deal of her sexual education from the erotic books found in the library; she kept them hidden away, for fear of being discovered reading them – wouldn’t _that_ be embarrassing? She had wanted to try this particular act for quite a while, but hadn’t been able to get up the nerve to try it – it was only when she hit upon the idea of restraining him that the idea had merit.

Now, however, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. The longer she sucked and stroked his cock, her fingers merely resting inside his tight entrance, the more he relaxed, and the deeper she could go. Finally, he let go with a groan, and she found her range of movement had vastly increased. Zelda slid her fingers deeper, exploring, and finally found what she was looking for; the small bundle of nerves her books promised would pleasure a man like nothing ever felt before. She knew she had found it when his whole body went tense, and she lifted her mouth from his rock hard length for a moment to see his face; Ganondorf was gripping his restraints hard now, his muscles bulging from the pressure exerted; he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and now, as he panted and moaned, he seemed beyond words.

Smirking at the response she was eliciting, Zelda took his cock deep into her throat once more, firmly massaging that same small bundle, thoroughly enjoying his reaction to her touch.

Ganondorf didn’t know what was happening. All he knew was that Zelda had found something deep inside him that made him feel as though he were being electrocuted. His entire body strained towards release, his cock harder than it had ever been. The Queen massaged that spot intensely, without letting up, and he panted hard, unable to catch his breath. Sensation bled under his skin, made his eyes feel heavy as electric spots danced under his skin, cartwheeled through his mind. Those blasted chains, once so despised, were now the only thing keeping him grounded, and he clutched at them tightly, ignoring the slight burn of light against his skin as Zelda took him deeper into her mouth.

She began to suck him harder, pulling his length through her hand at such a rate he thought his heart would explode, then pressed against that spot deep inside again. He moaned.

“Come for me, Gan.”

The words sounded far away, and as they permeated the fog in his brain, he moaned loudly. Zelda's words, her tongue on his cock, her fingers inside him, the sensations mixed and grew and he couldn’t take it anymore. It was if all his consciousness was located in the base of his spine, and with a loud and desperate groan, Ganondorf exploded. His vision went white and he was dimly aware of his body stiffening and twitching, and then he knew nothing but sensation.

An undetermined amount of time later, Ganondorf lay quietly, attempting to catch his breath. He didn’t know where Zelda was; didn’t much care either, in this state. His orgasm had been like nothing he’d ever experienced. He rather felt as though it should have a name and its own pedestal to rest on, to distinguish it from different, lesser orgasms. As the humming in his ears faded, and his heart began to slow, he found himself opening his eyes to look around. Ah, there was Zelda, washing her hands in the basin. He attempted to sit up, only to find out he was still bound. A touch of his earlier apprehension came back to haunt him. What if..?

He cleared his throat. “Zelda…?”

The Queen turned around with a smile. “Ah, he awakens.” She teased, and he felt better. Maybe this _was_ just a crazy sex thing of her own division. No plots included.

“Mmm.” Ganondorf eyed her. She was still nude, and climbed onto the bed to sit next to him, her grin making her look like a cat who'd gotten the canary. “Are you planning on unchaining me?”

Zelda eyed her husband with a grin. The look of bliss was combined with suspicion, making for a rather hilarious expression, though she doubted he’d agree.

Stroking a hand over his chest, she leaned down to kiss him lightly. Ganondorf kissed her back, which was a good sign. “I suppose so.” She said, and banished the chains with a flick of her hand. Instantly, she found herself flat on her back as he loomed over her, glaring. She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before he leaned down and took her mouth, kissing her soundly.

“You-” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “-evil-” _kiss._ “-sneaky-” _kiss._ “- _witch_.”

Ganondorf pulled back to grin crookedly at her. “Where on _earth_ did you get that from?” He mumbled the words against her lips, and Zelda giggled.

“I have my sources.” She said smugly. Ganondorf laughed and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Zelda ended up curled into the crook of his elbow, a hand brushing through the crisp hair of his chest.

“I hope you know, my Queen, that you are going to pay for this.” He sounded very sure of himself.

Zelda turned in the circle of his arms to look down at her King, brushing a hand over his jaw.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
